A VERY Special Occasion!
by GiLaw
Summary: It's a special day for someone. But who? And why are Chiro and the monkeys being forced to celebrate? SUGAR AND REDBULL FOR EVERYONE!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GILAW! AND AN EARLY FIRST ANNEVE . . . SPARKY, IT DOESN'T FIT!**

**SoLow: GOOD!**

**Me: Hey guys! I promised you I'd publish a special story today! And this is it! Yes, I'm celebrating my Sweet 16! **

**KFee: Sweet?**

**Me: I'd like to thank you guys for all the support! Without you, I wouldn've have written the amount of stories I've written. REDBULL AND SUGAR FOR EVERYONE! AND A SPECIAL STORY! LET'S PARTAAAAAAAAY!**

**A VERY Special Occasion!**

"Why are we doing this again?" Otto asked.

"BECAUSE GILAW'S MAKING US! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?" Chiro yelled.

Otto just stared at his leader, confused.

"I would suggest trying to enjoy this as much as we can," said Antauri. "It will make GiLaw happy. After all, we are all aware of what happens when GiLaw gets angry."

"THAT METAL POLE!" Gibson cried.

"That's easy for you to say," said Chiro. "GiLaw doesn't force you to do crazy things."

Then he just shoved a Candy Crack Cupcake down Antauri's throat.

"MY LOVELY HORSE!" Antauri yelled, jumping around the room, on sugar.

"Where did you get that?" Nova asked.

Chiro shrugged. "I found it on the table. I'm guessing GiLaw stole it from Grungekitty."

"What's a 'Grungekitty?'" asked Otto.

"Some crazy author who makes us do random stuff and argues with GiLaw- OVER ME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Sparx screeched.

"You got that right!" agreed Nova.

At that point, GiLaw burst into the room. "WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE?"

"We're not people! We're robot monkeys! You've written like 20 stories about us and you only figured that out NOW?!" exclaimed Gibson.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, I WAS TALKING TO THE FANS!" GiLaw hollered. "Even the fans who STILL can't get the capital L in my name! It's GiLaw, NOT Gilaw! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"Oh," said Gibson.

"Wait, where the hell were you? YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sparx.

"MY SPARKY CARES!" GiLaw cheered. "Anyway, I'm not late! You're EARLY! I was beating up the Giant Princess. MISSsweety 63 told us that we're MORTAL ENEMIES! And that doesn't surprise me seeing that you were flirting with her!" she added, glaring at Sparx.

"I didn't mean too!" Sparx protested, blushing.

"Awww! You're so cute when you blush!" beamed GiLaw. She then clicked her fingers and a LOT of sugar and RedBull appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" said Otto.

"You can thank BluePhantom99. She gave this all to me. FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY LATE OR EARLY BIRTHDAY IN THAT STORY WHEN SPARX SAVES NOVA!"

"Sparx saves me in ALL your Spova stories! That doesn't make any sense!" Nova yelled.

"Oh yeah," said GiLaw, pausing. "THE PUZZLE ONE! Or was is the Body Shocker . . .? AH, SPARK IT! LET'S DRINK REDBULL AND SUGAR!"

"Can we sing 'Happy Birthday' to GiLaw?" asked Otto.

"Do we look like we have a choice?" asked Gibson, groaning.

***Insert Happy Birthday Song Here***

"Okay, that's enough of that," said GiLaw, chewing on some RedBull flavoured cake that had appeared out of nowhere. "Sparx, you are the best singer EVAAAAAAAH!"

"Wow! Am I really that good?" Sparx grinned.

"No. You sound worse than Corey Feldman on drugs," said GiLaw, lowering her eyebrows. "You're the best singer EVAAAAAAAH because you're Sparx! SPARX IS THE BEST AT EVERYTHING! _ESPECIALLY _BEING SEXY!"

"YAAAAAAY, I'M INVOLVED!" Antauri hollered.

GiLaw laughed and picked up her metal pole. "Thanks for the nice birthday, guys! Now Bronzonglover52 and I are gonna spark some red-haired rats."

"HEY! I WAS A RED-HAIRED RAT TOO!" Sparx shouted.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU, SPARKY!" GiLaw yelled before randomly knocking Gibson out with the metal pole.

The others stared at her.

"What did you do that for?!" Chiro cried.

"I felt like it. It's my fic. I can do what I like," said GiLaw. "Anyway, see you guys." She pulled out out phone. "Bronzonglover52, get ready to kill him. THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR GETTING LITTLE GIRLS THROWN INTO PLASTIC BAGS! AND BEING PART OF THE WORST COUPLE EVER!"

GiLaw hung up the phone and stepped out.

"GiLaw, who were you-" SoLow began, who had randomly appeared out of nowhere.

_**SMACK!**_

"Spark off, SoLow! You don't belong here! Anyway, see you guys! I'M GOING OUT!" GiLaw hollered, disappearing into thin air.

The Hyperforce stared at where she had been just a second ago.

"Well that was an experience," said Chiro.

"Yeah you said it," said Sparx.

"And she didn't even drink all her RedBull OR eat all her sugar," Nova frowned.

They stared at the huge pile of cans and sugar bags.

"Shall we?" Otto grinned mischievously.

"***CENSORED*** YEAH!" Sparx screeched happily.

And everyone started feasting on RedBull and sugar.

"GILAW LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY!" Antauri yelled.

"AND A SEXY ONE TOO!" GiLaw shouted, reappearing out of nowhere.

Then she clicked her finger and all the RedBull and sugar disappeared. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY REDBULL OR SUGAR! NO OOOOOOOOONE!"

And then she disappeared again.

**SoLow: WHY DID I APPEAR IN THAT STORY ONLY TO GET KNOCKED OUT?!**

**Me: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!**

**SoLow: Well spark that -_-**

**Me: YOU'RE TURNING SPARKY! YAAAAAAAAY! *hugs SoLow* ALSO, FIRST PERSON TO GUESS WHO THE "RED HAIRED RAT" IS, GETS TO DECIDE WHAT I WRITE NEXT!**

**Please Review and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEE! **


End file.
